


night errands

by jengao



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, M/M, blowjobs at 1 am, i love nahyuck, lapslock, not really proofread
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 13:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18661060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jengao/pseuds/jengao
Summary: in which donghyuck and jaemin are supposed to be doing laundry. keywords "supposed to".





	night errands

donghyuck felt cold metal press up against his back. it was 1 am and he had another boy's tongue shoved down his throat.

thank god the uni washing machines were so loud, so neither jaemin nor donghyuck had to worry about keeping quiet. they were both pretty vocal evens when they weren't horny and making out, so when they were, everyone around them found out pretty quickly.

the kiss, or kisses, were sloppy. jaemin kept pulling back, muttering compliments before pulling his boyfriend back in again. donghyuck felt dizzy, lightheaded off the taste of jaemin's tongue. the younger boy was too good of a kisser. it always left him wondering if that's was his boyfriend was practicing with his roommate, lee jeno.

jeno and jaemin had always been close and they seemed to share everything. jaemin even entertained the idea of him and jeno sharing donghyuck, but the flower boy's boyfriend turned down the offer.

"now why would we do that? i don't think jeno could even top."

jaemin only snorted, smiling widely to himself. donghyuck hadn't pressed him on why.

"besides... i only need you, you're enough..."

"why, because i fill you up?"

donghyuck swatted a hand across jaemin's chest in annoyance, the sincere moment being spoiled by jaemin's hormones.

but, jaemin wasn't ... wrong.

even now, donghyuck felt himself melting in his boyfriend's arms, jaemin's taste and touch more than enough to turn him into putty in a matter of seconds.

donghyuck pulled himself up, sitting atop a slightly vibrating washer. jaemin had his hands on donghyuck's bare legs, pushing them apart while his hands moved up and down his boyfriend's inner thighs. donghyuck involuntarily bucked his hips into jaemin's hand as the boy's fingers brushed past donghyuck's clothed crotch.

jaemin took full notice, a coy smile lining his lips. the sight of his boyfriend shaking from his slightest touch set his nerves on fire. he had always been fun to toy with, even before they started dating. now, donghyuck had his head thrown slightly back, legs spread apart enough so jaemin could stand in between them. the younger boy leaned in, eyeing the exposed skin of donghyuck's neck. perfect for leaving kisses, bites, and bruises on.

donghyuck let out a hiss as jaemin pulled at the sensitive skin of his neck with his teeth. jaemin's hands were still playful, skirting around donghyuck's hips. his black shorts had already been pushed all the way up, leaving the soft, smooth skin of his upper thighs exposed to the cold air.

donghyuck's fingers, which were tangled somewhere in between jaemin's hair and neck tightened their grip. a soft moan left his lips as jaemin continued to alternate between sloppy kisses and harsh bites. as soon as he would start to bruise his boyfriend's skin, jaemin would pull back and press his tongue to the same exact spot. jaemin peppered donghyuck's skin like this for a while before his boyfriend started to grow a little impatient underneath him.

"jaemin... quit teasing and do something already..."

donghyuck bucked his hips into jaemin's hands again but immediately let out a shriek as jaemin began palming him through his shorts. one hand came up to cover his mouth, barely silencing his groans.

"do you want people to catch us, hyuck?"

jaemin's voice was a low whisper, breath hot on donghyuck's skin.

donghyuck didn't want to speak, but he was also getting a bit sick of jaemin's bratty attitude tonight. he let his hands drift down from jaemin's neck to his waist. his fingers teased along the waistband of his boyfriend's boxers, pulling them back and letting them go so they struck jaemin's skin with a  _ sting _ .

jaemin was also clearly tired of all this, pulling donghyuck's body flush against his own. their lips met in a heated kiss, both boys desperate for each other's touch. donghyuck wrapped his legs around jaemin's waist, bringing their hips together as well. he groaned when he felt jaemin's dick press into his leg. their lips pulled apart and came back together again and again and again, donghyuck licking his way into jaemin's mouth.

jaemin reached for the hem of his shirt while donghyuck moved to pull his shorts off. they would've gotten them completely off if the washer donghyuck didn't start going off. both boys panicked, running out the laundry room, down the hall, and into an elevator. thank god, the dorms seemed empty at this hour. neither jaemin nor donghyuck knew how they would exactly explain their obvious hard-ons to their RA.

jaemin's dorm was the closest, and even though they were in the elevator for just a minute, donghyuck couldn't keep his hands off his boyfriend.

"jaemin... nana.."

".. yes?" jaemin was giggling as donghyuck continued to whine his name, burying his head into the crook of jaemin's neck.

"you're soo pretty, my pretty, sexy nana..."

jaemin held donghyuck close, throwing his head back as he grinned. he had donghyuck under his thumb so good.

the elevator opened up on their floor, jaemin pulling donghyuck out the doors and towards his room. he fumbled with his keys for a few seconds but as soon as he had the door opened, donghyuck barreled into him, pulling the door shut behind them quickly.

jaemin scanned the messy dorm behind him for a few seconds-- no sign of jeno. hopefully, he wouldn't be back for a while. but donghyuck snapped his boyfriend's attention back to him quickly enough. his fingers were playing with jaemin's joggers again but with less innocence this time. in seconds, donghyuck had managed to peel them off his boyfriend's legs, leaving him in nothing but an oversized white shirt and boxers that were growing tighter by the second.

the entryway of jaemin and jeno's dorm was poorly lit but even in the dark, jaemin could see the way donghyuck's eyes were laced with lust, almost  _ glowing _ .

he looked oh so fucking pretty.

donghyuck moved to press kisses up and down jaemin's exposed legs, but as he got closer to his crotch, jaemin abruptly pulled him to his feet so they were eye level again. jaemin pulled off donghyuck's shirt, throwing somewhere behind them. he pulled his lips back towards his own again, this time opting to go softer; slower. his hands rubbed down donghyuck's back, drawing circles into the soft skin. donghyuck groaned into jaemin's mouth, smiling a bit too.

the two fuckers felt like they were on cloud nine right now.

slowly, step by step, they made their way into the dorm until they crashed into jaemin's bed. for once, jaemin was glad him and jeno shared two separate singles. usually, jaemin complained because he wouldn't be able to see jeno shirtless first thing in the morning when he woke up, but right now he was more than grateful for the little extra privacy the thin walls within their dorm provided.

donghyuck ended up below jaemin. both giggled, even with the hot tension in the air between them. they were boyfriends, yes, but they were also best friends. yeah, they fuck, but they also have fun with it.

donghyuck was so grateful of all the guys, he was in love with his best friend. and that his best friend was also in love with him.

jaemin climbed off donghyuck, moving to kneel in front of the bed instead. his hands ran up and down his boyfriend's tan legs once more, just like they down in the laundry room. and just like before, donghyuck felt goosebumps rise on his skin. wherever jaemin's fingers traced left a trail of scorching nerves. jaemin now moved to press soft kisses to his boyfriend's inner thighs, bitting in a couple of places as well, much to donghyuck's satisfaction. but as jaemin pushed donghyuck's shorts further and further up, it still wasn't enough and it was clear donghyuck was just as desperate to get off as jaemin.

donghyuck's shorts came off quickly after that, followed by his briefs.

jaemin moved to take donghyuck into his mouth, but not before the older boy stopped him.

"what now, donghyuck?" a little annoyance slipped out into jaemin's voice, at which he flinched.

"i wanna suck you off first." donghyuck's voice was flat as if he was the most obvious thing in the world.

all jaemin could say was, "oh."

donghyuck, completely bare, stood up and switched spots with jaemin, pushing the boy down on the bed as he took his place on his knees at the foot of the bed.

jaemin let out a loud moan. donghyuck was every bit good with his mouth as jaemin was, and he didn't hesitate.

donghyuck palmed jaemin through his boxers, shoving them to the side so he could suck just the tip. jaemin felt humiliated as donghyuck hummed at the taste of jaemin's precum. when did that even happen?

jaemin cursed under his breath as donghyuck tugged off his boxers finally. he had been staring at the ceiling the entire time but propped himself up on his elbows to get a better view of his boyfriend. the sight wasn't a first but all the enticing like it was.

donghyuck had his mouth wide open, saliva mixed with precum leaking from his round lips down his chin. he lips already glistened but even more so now, and jaemin would be lying he didn't feel turned on by the fact that it was his cum coating donghyuck's lips. (and soon to be his face...)

donghyuck felt his mouth water at the sight of jaemin. his body was defined in all the right places, but still boyish and thin. and his dick.... there was nothing donghyuck loved more than the feeling of jaemin in his mouth and getting face fucked by him until he was crying and choking.

but, he had on occasion made jaemin cry, screaming for donghyuck to pull his mouth off him because he was about to cum a third time in under 10 minutes.

donghyuck was going to attempt to go for the latter tonight. attempt being the keyword, because god knows the second jaemin started calling donghyuck his 'whore' the boy would fall to pieces right then and there.

donghyuck took jaemin in his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks to take in as much of his boyfriend as quickly as possible. as soon as he felt jaemin hit the back of his throat, donghyuck let his eyes flutter up to look at jaemin. his eyes still had the same lustful glaze from before. and donghyuck kept his eyes on jaemin, as he bobbed his head up and down. his hands covered where his mouth couldn't reach and soon jaemin was whining his name.

donghyuck pulled his mouth all the way off jaemin, sucking on his boyfriend's head like it was his favorite lollipop. this was when jaemin felt the knot in his stomach grow even tighter. his hands grabbed the sheets under him in fistfuls as he tried to stay conscious while donghyuck overrode all his senses.

donghyuck let his tongue run along jaemin's slit, content with the way jaemin bucked forward at the action. he then took jaemin fully into his mouth again, this time moaning around his dick so jaemin could feel the vibrations. donghyuck did so because he wanted jaemin to break his jaw. and as donghyuck continued to bob his head up and down until jaemin was cumming full force into his mouth and all over his chin and chest, he maintained eye contact with jaemin.

when donghyuck let his mouth hang open, eyes hooded and glazed over while white sticky cum glistened on his golden skin, his tongue stuck out under jaemin's dick as he tried to catch the last bits of jaemin's cum, jaemin felt that switch inside turn on.

donghyuck was begging to be used, and jaemin would give it to him if he wanted it so bad.

jaemin grabbed the back of his boyfriend's head, gripping his hair harshly while he forced his dick down donghyuck's throat. tears were prickling at donghyuck's eyes; this was it. the feeling of being degraded that he so badly craved.

"is this what you want?" jaemin's voice came out in pants, speaking while thrusting into his boyfriend's mouth as if to punctuate every word.

donghyuck could only meekly nod his head, cum still leaking down his mouth. he looked and acted every bit like a whore. and jaemin loved it.

jaemin pulled all the way back out before shoving himself back in, making donghyuck gag each time. donghyuck's hands were resting on jaemin's thighs, fingernails digging into his skin until he drew blood as he struggled to take jaemin's assault on his mouth.

the whole time, jaemin kept the obscenities rolling out of his mouth, as donghyuck moved one hand underneath him to pump himself. jaemin noticed, swatting his hand away.

"did i say.."

donghyuck's eyes widened as he shook his head, jaemin's dick popping out of his mouth in the process. his hands grabbing at jaemin's thighs once more as he took the head back in his mouth. jaemin fucked his mouth until he felt himself come undone, this time pulling out and coming all over donghyuck's face and hair.

donghyuck grinned, eyes hazy and body shaking. he was in bliss. utter bliss.

"you look like one of those ahegao bitches in jeno's mangas."

"jeno reads shit like that?"

jaemin rolled his eyes, pulling donghyuck up into his lap. he used his thumb to wipe some of the cum off his boyfriend's face which donghyuck happily licked clean. once jaemin was satisfied, he pressed a kiss to a delirious donghyuck's lips, grimacing slightly at the lingering taste of himself in his boyfriend's mouth.

jaemin was still painfully aware of donghyuck's leaking tip bumping against his abdomen. he reached a hand between their sweaty bodies, giving a few pumps to which donghyuck's entire body stuttered as if he was already tittering on the edge.

jaemin dragged donghyuck's body up his bed until his boyfriend's head was resting on his pillow, his arms awkwardly crossed across his sticky chest as we waited for further instruction. jaemin climbed off the bed and went around to his nightstand, fumbling through a few drawers until he found what he was looking for.

he twisted the cap off the bottle, generously coating his fingers in lube. donghyuck smiled warmly as jaemin climbed back on the bed. jaemin hovered over donghyuck, his face warming up at the way his boyfriend, despite looking so utterly fucked out, was still so damn pretty. and gorgeous. and cute. and hot. and his.

jaemin moved to press another kiss to donghyuck's mouth, moving down until he was pressing fluttering kisses across his collarbones and neck. as he slowly eased his index finger into donghyuck, jaemin continued to whisper sweet nothings into his boyfriend's skin. from the way donghyuck was moaning and twisting underneath him, jaemin was scared his boyfriend would come just from his fingers alone.

"jaemin.... you're taking so long...." donghyuck's voice was low, in a way it sent chills down jaemin's back. he added a second finger, helping donghyuck stretch out and started to pump them in and out. donghyuck whimpered when jaemin found his prostate it, fighting the urge to fuck himself on jaemin's fingers right then and there. jaemin pulled out when he deemed donghyuck ready, quickly replacing his fingers with his own quickly hardening dick.

donghyuck threw his head back as jaemin eased himself into his hole. the older boy began to whine when jaemin stopped moving.

"jaemin, stop being an ass and fuck me already!" donghyuck was ready to flip jaemin over and start riding him himself, but his head went blank when jaemin pulled out all of a sudden before quickly thrusting back in. donghyuck let out a shriek as jaemin picked up his pace, soon hitting that spot over and over. jaemin bent forward over donghyuck to get a better angle, and soon both boys were rushing to meet each other's thrusts halfway. both just as feverish as the other to reach that high.

jaemin, who could never keep his mouth shut in the bedroom, found himself shaking as they tried to keep up the pace but his thrusts were growing sloppier by the second. getting sucked off twice left him oversensitive and he felt like he was going to come before donghyuck. but his boyfriend was in a world of his own, his eyes screwed shut as all his senses focused on the way jaemin filled him up. donghyuck covered his mouth, muffling a scream as he felt himself twitch, cum sprouting from his tip and splattering over his abdomen and jaemin's.

jaemin came inside donghyuck, his cum filling his boyfriend to the brim. jaemin pulled out, collapsing on top of donghyuck's body. both were stuck together, their bodies sticky from sweat and cum. jaemin and donghyuck stayed like that until their breathing returned to normal. reluctantly pulling themselves apart, jaemin moved to get some tissues from the side table. he helped donghyuck wipe down a bit.

jaemin looked around his room, noticing his clothing hamper wasn't in its usual spot.

".. we left our laundry downstairs."

"text jeno to get it or something in the morning, im not going back to my dorm tonight..."

donghyuck cuddled into the bed, starting to pull the sheets over his bare body.

"oh no you don't. we are falling asleep like  _ this _ ." donghyuck mumbled and groaned, complaining he was tired and that he would take a shower in the morning. jaemin just chucked to himself, shaking his head as he stood on his feet, stretching a hand out to his boyfriend.

"come on... let's go take a bath baby." jaemin's voice was soft, a smile lighting up his tired face. all of a sudden, all the fatigue left his body. donghyuck placed his hand in jaemin's, who offered a reassuring squeeze. donghyuck felt his heart flutter, he really had the most beautiful boyfriend in the whole world.

**Author's Note:**

> please lmk what you think !


End file.
